Confessions of Stone Hearts
by MCRmyShriek
Summary: Draco find Ginny in an empty classroom with her wrists slit. Thats a really bad summary for a really good story so please read and reveiw.
1. Love is Blood

**Confessions of Stone Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Love is Blood**

As Draco walked down the deserted corridor, going nowhere in particular, his mind was buzzing with an inner conflict. Try as he might, Draco found that he could not deny his heart even if it pulled him towards a girl who, in his father's eyes was worthless. Ginny Weasley. Even as he thought of her, he could picture her every aspect. Then, suddenly, he was seeing her for real. However, there was something wrong with the scene before him. She was unconscious, sprawled out on the floor of an empty classroom in a pool of her own blood. She was pale and didn't seem to be breathing. He rushed to her side, feeling her blood soak through his robes and onto his skin. He touched her cheek, tenderly brushing her flaming red hair from her face. She was frightfully cold. Placing two fingers on her neck, he searched for a pulse. There it was, ever so faint, but it was there. Draco breathed a deep sigh of relief; next was to get her help. He couldn't let what was left of her life drain away.

He peeked out into the hall to see it was utterly deserted just as before. Slowly, he picked her up. Draco slipped away, racing toward the Hospital Wing. He burst through the door, out of breath. He was so concentrated on helping Ginny, he didn't notice the shocked faces around him until it was too late.

"What did you do to my sister!" roared Ron, his face nearing the shade of his hair. Hermione sat, with a shocked look on her face, on the edge of the bed in which a confused Harry resided for some various Quidditch injury.

"I'm trying to help her, not hurt her, you stupid git! Now where's Madame Pomfrey!"

"What is the commotion in here?" said Madame Pomfrey as she bustled in. She gasped as she took in the scene before her and quickly went to work, barking out orders.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in silent shock. Draco gazed fretfully at Ginny as Madame Pomfrey tried to revive her. Soon, he was brought out of his ever-more troubling thoughts by a flutter of Ginny's eyes, followed by a gasping breath.

"Ginny!" he cried as the look on Ginny's face went from shock to a dreamy smile, leaving Draco very confused. What she said next explained it.

"This is sooo not real," She tried to get up, but a searing pain in her wrists stopped her.

"Okay this is real. Oh my god. Draco?"

"The one and only." he said, hanging his head.

"What the hell did you do that for!" she snapped suddenly, and Draco looked up, his face full of confusion. _What is she talking about. I saved her life! Went completely against everything I have been brought up to know and this is my thanks! Fine!_ He glared at her, all compassion forgotten.

"Excuse me for caring Ginny, I apologize," With that he turned to leave. Seeing the concerned look on Hermione's face; he realized that there was a single tear, running down his cheek.

As Ginny slowly recovered, Draco tried several times to visit her, but there was always someone guarding her. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were always glaring at him from the doorway. Finally, one night, well past midnight, his restless mind decided that he could try to see her; that it would be okay to gaze at her sleeping face for just a moment. So he slipped out of his common room and crept to the Hospital Wing.

"Odd time for visiting," Ginny said, smiling at him as he closed the door. "Oh, and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Thank you and I had no choice but to visit now. Your sentries were posted at any other time." Ginny laughed and straightened the bandages on her wrists.

"Why'd you do it?" he blurted. She looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"I'll only answer that if I get to ask a few questions of my own."

"Fine with me," Draco replied and Ginny took a deep breath, preparing to tell her story.

"I'm sick of those guys -and everyone else for that matter- treating me like a child; protecting me, trying to make my decisions for me. It's so ridiculous! Everyone talks of You-Know-Who as if the have met him face to face but I see how hopeless it is to fight him more than anyone. I was him. Through that diary I saw his thoughts and I know how inhuman he was even at that age."

"You make it seem so hopeless but as stuck up as Potter is I think he can beat the Dark Lord. But don't tell anyone I said that," Draco said "Now, what questions do you have for me?"

"Okay. To start, what were you doing in that hall?"

"Thinking," Draco replied. He hoped that she would not inquire further, but she did.

"About..." Ginny persisted.

"My father, school …you."

She smiled knowingly and said, "You could at least tell the truth."

"I am!" Draco cried. "I'm pouring my heart out to you and you don't even believe me!"

"Oh, Draco!" Ginny gasped. Her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this could happen."

"Sorry," Draco said, looking away.

"No!" Ginny cried. "I've liked you since the beginning of the year!"

"Wow," Draco said, dumbstruck. Then an idea came to him. "Hey!" he said "Let's get out of here!"

"Where can we go?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. We don't have any other chance. We might never be alone again." He looked at her, his eyes pleading, and finally she gave in.

Draco helped her out of the bed and they slipped out; walking at first, and then running down the corridors.

They ran, smiling and holding hands, until they were out of breath. Draco looked around and realized where they were. They were outside the Room of Requirement and to his surprise, the door was there. He hesitated for a moment, but Ginny pulled him in. The room was dimly lit by a few fragrant candles and had a large velvety couch.

They sat down on it and Ginny laid her head on Draco's shoulder. He felt, for the first time in a long time, peaceful. No father, lecturing him about becoming a Death Eater, no teachers nagging him to think about his lessons, and most thankfully, no wary faces. Whispering to each other about him, looking over their shoulders.

"I wish this could work," Draco sighed, and Ginny sat up.

"Why can't we make it work!"

"We come from different sides of the war, Ginny!"

"So you're telling me that you can forget? Forget tonight and go back to your game of charades? Love is the strongest kind of magic. I love you and I couldn't hide it, even if I wanted to." Ginny stood up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Draco called. He got up and ran after Ginny, stopping her in the open doorway.

"Of course I love you and you're right. I can't hide it." He wrapped his arms around her and felt their lips touch. Her kiss sent a surge through his entire body.

But it was short lived.

A loud noise caused him to open his eyes. He saw Ginny's brother, Ron roar with rage and whip out his wand. Then all he saw was blackness.


	2. Leaving Love Behind

**Confessions of Stone Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Leaving Love Behind**

Draco wearily opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room that was bathed in red and gold. As his vision cleared and he heard Ginny's voice he realized where he was. Draco was in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny must have noticed that he had awoken, because she turned around and rushed to his side.

"You're awake!" she cried, sitting down on the edge of the couch Draco was on.

"How did I get here?" Draco asked, attempting to sit up. This failed; he was sore all over.

"I can explain that." interrupted Ron. "Harry and I decided to go check on Ginny, seeing as neither of us were tired. When we found that she was not in her bed at the Hospital Wing, we went looking for her. Then I knocked you out and Ginny brought you back here, threatening to curse anyone who came near you into the next century!" Ron finished angrily.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she stroked Draco's hair.

"Ginny!" Ron cried, "He calls Hermione mudblood!"

"His father's a Death Eater!" added Harry, joining the fight. Ginny's face became wild and she began to snap back her response but Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her.

"I've got to go," he said and got up from the couch, wincing. He pushed through the wary faces and out the door.

He made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He should have known that it could never happen. No one would accept that there was more to him than the evil child of a Death Eater. Out of no where Snape came running towards him.

"Where have you been!" he snapped. "I've been looking everywhere. Dumbledore and Potter have left the castle. It's time."

A cold fear spread through Draco. He had hoped that somehow, this day would never come. He had been given a mission from the Dark Lord and it was a task that, although he accepted, he knew he would not be able to complete. He was to kill Dumbledore. As he leapt into action, Draco tried not to show the panic that had seized him.

He raced to the Room of Requirement, and walked past it three times, thinking _I need the Vanishing Cabinet, I need the Vanishing Cabinet, I need the Vanishing Cabinet. _The door appeared on the wall and Draco hurried in. He found the cabinet among mountains of things that Hogwarts students and teachers had hidden and opened it up. He stepped inside and found himself inside _Borgin and Burkes_, a shop on Knockturn Ally that was full of dark objects. Normally, the shop would be close to empty, but tonight it was occupied by a large crowd of Death Eaters.

"It's time," Draco said and the Death Eaters piled into the Vanishing Cabinet. In seconds, they were back in the Room of Requirement and Draco paired them off, telling some to take care of anyone patrolling the halls, some to watch for Dumbledore's return, and some to send the Dark Mark up over the castle.

He told them that once they had done that, to meet him in the Astronomy Tower so he would have their assistance, if needed. They dispersed to do this.

Draco, as he left, thought he saw someone slip out of the cabinet and join the Death Eaters but decided it was a trick of the light.

Dumbledore returned much sooner than expected, but Draco was ready nonetheless.

Catching the old man off guard as he came in the door he shouted "_Expelliarmus!" _

Dumbledore's wand flew through the air. He greeted Draco quite calmly, as if he had not just been disarmed by one of his own students.

Draco glanced at the broom beside Dumbledore's and looked around for Potter, who was supposed to have been there as well.

Dumbledore talked to him like he would to someone at a party, casually discussing the situation they were in. He told Draco that he wasn't a killer and Draco burst that Dumbledore did not know what he was capable of, all the while hating the words that came from his own mouth. Had he not feared for his life, and all those he cared about, he would not be here.

Dumbledore spoke again, but a shout from somewhere behind him stopped Draco's reply.

As he revealed his plan to Dumbledore, there were more shouts from the staircase that led to where he stood.

When Dumbledore began to discuss his option Draco screamed that he didn't have any options; that his family would be killed if he didn't finish the job.

Dumbledore tried to tell Draco that if he came over to their side, they could protect him.

But Draco knew all to well that this would be no use. How many times had he seen the Dark Lord shout "_Crucio!"_ while Draco watched his father scream in pain? He simply hoped that Ginny would see what really happened, and that Draco had wanted, above all, for her to be safe, whatever it took.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters burst into the scene. Draco was shoved away while they began to laugh at the frail, helpless Dumbledore.

Draco did not listen to a word of what they were saying, except that Fenrir Greyback, a fierce werewolf who liked to prey on children, had gotten into the school. Draco was leaning on the hope that the Death Eaters would kill Dumbledore for him, but he soon found that this would not happen. They had been given orders that only Draco was to kill him.

Draco tried to point his wand but found that all courage had left him. His hand shook, and the Death Eaters shouted for him to do it.

But then, Snape burst in and Draco looked away as Dumbledore began to plead. It took all of his will to not scream in horror as he heard Snape's harsh shout of "_Avada Kedavra" _and Dumbledore's limp body soared out of sight.

Snape grabbed the back of Draco's robes and pulled him along. As he stumbled foreword, he saw Ginny, jumping to avoid curses as a Death Eater shouted

"_Crucio, Crucio!" _

He began to strain against Snape's hold, but Potter came out of nowhere and cursed the Death Eater. Draco glared at him. He knew that Ginny was going out with Potter but that was because she had a child's crush that had quickly worn off.

Suddenly, Snape pushed him foreword and Shouted "Run, Draco!" as he turned to face Potter, who had caught up whit them. Draco ran and ran until he no longer recognized where he was. He was exhausted and could run no more.

Draco shouted _"Accio Broom," _waited a few minutes before his broom came soaring to his side.

He mounted it and took off, letting the cool air rush around him. The wind whipped back his sleeve revealing the Dark Mark imprinted on his arm.

Tears poured down his pale cheeks. He knew that he would never see Ginny again, for he cold not return to Hogwarts. Draco knew he could also never return to the Dark Lord

because all of the pain and suffering in his life was caused by that inhuman thing that was once a man. As the ghostly glow of the Dark Mark over Hogwarts faded away, Draco wished that where ever Ginny was right now, she was thinking of him and maybe, missing him; as much as he would always miss her.


	3. The Return

**Confessions of Stone Hearts**

**Chapter 3: The Return**

Standing on the charred battle field was a tall, handsome man. His silvery blonde hair was pushed back by the wind.

The man was Draco Malfoy. Ten years ago, Draco had fled Hogwarts, and now he was back. He was oblivious to the battle around him. Slowly, those from both sides of the fight began to take notice of his presence. They were surprised to see him standing there; no on e had seen or heard from him since the night he flew away from Hogwarts in his fifth year. Both sides considered him a traitor, and both were sure he was there for the enemy.

Suddenly, he saw something his eyes remembered well- a beautiful banner of red hair streaming in the wind. Ginny was on her knees, a wand pressed to her throat. Draco's grey eyes turned cold. He quickly grabbed his wand from his pocket as he charged, wild fury pumping through his veins.

Ginny sat, wide eyed, listening to Lucius Malfoy's voice rasping in her ear. His wand was pressed to her throat, and he laughed crazily as he spoke.

"This is it, Weasley. Your whole blood traitor family is dead, and you will soon join them. Then the Dark Lord will triumph over your precious Potter and-" Lucius stopped suddenly. He fell, his eyes blank. He was dead.

As if out of a dream, Draco came flying, wand in hand, the curse still fresh on his lips. He fell to her side but stopped, uncertain whether she trusted him. He then turned to see the body of his father, staring blankly up at him.

Draco was filled with a horror like he had never felt before. He had killed his own father. Tears welled up in his eyes, spilling onto the dry, cracked ground. Ginny sat beside him, staring solemnly at the body of Draco's father.

The war declined, and victories were made. At last, it was all over. The remaining Order members began to gather up the other survivors, healing the wounded and taking note of those dead. All that was left of the Death Eaters had fled, their courage gone without their leader.

On the night Voldemort had tried to kill Harry for the first time, he had unintentionally created a Horucrux inside him. When their wands connected for the second time, they were both destroyed.

Soon, the searchers made their way to where Draco and Ginny sat. Ginny stood up, and Draco followed her, but she ignored him. They walked away from the battle field and stepped into Hogwarts. It was no longer as grand as it was in Draco's school days. The war had taken a great toll on the old castle but Draco saw none of this. All he saw was the body of his father, those dull eyes staring at him.

For a long time, Draco stayed this way; not taking in anything he heard, barely eating. Finally, it was Hermione Granger who brought him back.

She sat down beside him one day, and began to speak. At first, Draco had planned to tune her out, but her words cut through his own thoughts.

"I know it's not your fault," she said. "You were afraid for your life. Then Snape killed Dumbledore, and you were caught up in it all again."

He looked at her and croaked, "But I killed my father."

"I'm sure you know Ginny's whole family is dead, all her brothers and her parents. Your father killed them"

"Well that makes me feel better." Draco said sarcastically.

"It should!" Hermione cried. "He killed not only her family, but many other people, and he was about to kill her too! I understand that he was your father, and that will be hard, but he would have killed Ginny and gone on to kill others. He would have mercilessly killed people to please Voldemort without feeling any remorse. Father or not, you felt something when you killed him. That's what makes you different from him. I saw him kill Ron…" she faltered for a moment, wiping away the tears that had formed. "He didn't care. He laughed when he killed Ron!" This time she actually did start to cry. She sobbed and stood up to leave "Ginny needs you now, more than ever. But you have to regain her trust. Show her who you really are. Show her the Draco that no one has ever seen. I hope there is more to you than the Death Eater that everyone sees."

She was right. He knew he wasn't the cold, cruel man his father had been. His father was not able to love anyone but his master. He got up and found Ginny watching with an expressionless face as her family's bodies were carried away. Most of the faces he barely recognized. The twins were about the age Arthur Weasley was the last time he had seen him. Then came a face he did recognize, and it hit him hard. Ronald Weasley. At Hogwarts, he had despised Ron, but for what? Only for the reasons his father did, meaningless reasons now. He walked slowly over to Ginny, trying to take her hand. She pulled away, refusing to look at him.

"Ginny! Please look at me! You don't know the truth!"

She turned to him and snapped, "What don't I know? I know that you tried to kill Dumbledore, but Snape got to him first. You're a Death Eater just like your father!"

"Ginny! I thought you weren't like them. Don't you know there is more to me than my father?"

"Sorry Draco, I'm not the silly schoolgirl I was. My heart won't be broken again." Ginny said and stared at him coldly.

"This isn't all there is to me!" Draco cried and pulled up his sleeve, thrusting the Dark Mark on his arm at her. "Snape found us out! He said if I didn't go through with it, he would… he would tell Lord Voldemort about you! I want, more than my own life, for you to be safe. So I tried to do it. But I'm not a killer. You can believe it or not, but it's the truth."

"I want to believe you." She said sadly.

"What's stopping you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said, tears pouring from her eyes.

The others noticed her crying and stood in disbelief. No one had seen Ginny cry since her school years. When Draco left, she shut off all her emotions. They watched the scene for a while, until something even stranger happened. Draco began to cry also. No one had seen him cry _ever. _Then, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Hermione smiled while others around her gasped the shock plain on their faces.

Two stone hearts had healed that day, and amidst death and grief, new hearts had been born.


End file.
